leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crowd control
Crowd control (CC) is the term used to describe an ability or spell that temporarily reduces a unit's ability to fight. The term 'crowd control' comes from the ability to control the enemy team during fights, by either restricting their contribution or means to escape. In addition, the use of crowd control can aid in your own survivability: in the same way you can stop them from escaping, you can stop them from following. Crowd control does not make an enemy untargetable. In the case of Airborne effects, the target is considered to be on the ground for the purposes of skill shots and area of effect damage (such as ). Types of Crowd Control This article contains a streamlined version of the content. For the full article, see: Types of Crowd Control. The following are the current forms of crowd control that exist within League of Legends: * Airborne: A unit that is airborne is unable to control its movement, attack or cast abilities for the duration. The duration is also unaffected by crowd control reduction and cannot be removed by cleansing effects. ** Knockback: A knockback causes the target to be made airborne in a direction away from the point of cast.The duration depends on how far the target travels, from seconds ( ) to ( ). ** Knockup: A knockup causes the target to be made airborne on the spot. The duration depends on how high is the target thrown into the air, from seconds ( ) to ( ). ** Pull/Fling: A pull effect causes the target to be made airborne in a direction toward the point of cast. * Blind: A unit that is blinded will miss its auto-attacks for the duration. * Entangle: A unit that is entangled is unable to control its movement or attack for the duration. * Forced Action: A unit that is under the effect of a forced action cannot control its own movement or attacks, and is unable to cast abilities. ** Charm: A unit that is charmed will move toward the source for the duration. ** Fear: A unit that is feared will walk in random directions with reduced movement speed for the duration. ** Flee: Targeted unit will move away from the attacker.Wiksy describes Flee ** Taunt: A unit that is taunted will attempt to attack the source of the taunt for the duration. * Polymorph: A unit that is pacified cannot attack or cast abilities and has reduced movement speed for the duration. * Root: A unit that is rooted is unable to control its movement for the duration (occasionally referred to as a Snare). * Silence: A unit that is silenced cannot cast abilities for the duration. * Slow: A unit that is slowed has reduced movement speed for the duration. * Stun: A unit that is stunned is unable to control its movement, attack or cast abilities for the duration. ** Suspended: A unit that is suspended is considered to be airborne for the purposes of , but for countering purposes it's considered a stun. * Suppression: A unit that is suppressed is unable to control its movement, attack, cast abilities or use spells (including ). The duration is also unaffected by crowd control reduction. Summary Table denotes that the action is blocked Please note the following: * Movement includes abilities (such as ). ** For example, while airborne you can cast all summoner spells except and . * Ability refers to a champion's castable spells (by default Q, W, E and R). ** cannot be activated where Abilities are disabled, as the item is intended to be used on allies. * Spells refers to the Summoner Spells. * Interrupt refers to whether or not the effect will cancel channeled abilities. ** Contrary to popular belief, Roots and Entangles will NOT interrupt channeling. This is with the exception of two special-cases: and . Roots and Entangles will, however, interrupt charged abilities (namely , and ). * removes any crowd control effect that would. Categorization Loss of Control Crowd control is often categorized into two categories depending on whether or not the effect removes total control of the player's character. Hard CC — The following effects completely remove control of one's character: * Airborne * Forced Action * Stun * Suppression Soft CC — The following only remove partial control of one's character: * Blind * Entangle * Polymorph * Root * Silence * Slow Disruption As an alternative to the above, crowd control is sometimes categorized into two categories depending on whether or not the effect disrupts the channeling of an ability; abilities such as and . Hard CC — The following effects disrupt the channeling of abilities: * Airborne * Forced Action * Polymorph * Silence * Stun * Suppression Soft CC — The following effects do not disrupt the channeling of abilities: * Blind * Entangle * Root * Slow Modifiers Abilities can also be categorized by what their effects inhibit. Movement Modifiers — The following effects in some way inhibit movement: * Airborne * Entangle * Forced Action * Root * Slow * Stun * Suppression Action Modifiers — The following effects in some way inhibit the ability to attack or cast abilities: * Airborne * Blind * Entangle * Forced Action * Polymorph * Silence * Stun * Suppression Countering Crowd Control Crowd Control can be countered in various different ways. Preventing Crowd control can be prevented. All forms of crowd control can be prevented, including knockback, knockup and pull effects. * prevents slows for its 10 seconds, champion kills and assists extend the duration by 4 seconds. * prevents all forms of CC for seconds except from her target. * prevents all CC for 6 seconds. * prevents all forms of CC for 5 seconds or until the shield is broken. * creates a magical shield for seconds which can block the next enemy spell that hits him. * creates a magical barrier for seconds which can block the next enemy spell that hits her. * creates a spell shield that can block a spell once every 25 seconds. Removing Crowd control can be removed after it has been applied. These effects can be activated while under the effects of the crowd control. All forms of crowd control can be removed except knockback, knockup and pull effects. Items and Spells * removes all CC except suppression. * * * Champion abilities * removes all forms of CC. * removes all forms of CC. * removes and prevents all forms of CC. * removes all slows. * removes all slows. * removes all slows. * removes and prevents all slows. Reduction Crowd control reduction reduces the duration of crowd control effects by a percentage equal to its value. The reduction will stack multiplicatively with other types of CC duration reduction. Items * * * Champion abilities * reduces crowd control by while active. * reduces crowd control by 30% for seconds. * reduces crowd control by for nearby enemy champion(s). Masteries/spells * reduces crowd control by 65% for 3 seconds (4 seconds with ). * The mastery reduces crowd control by . Slow Potency Reduction These effects reduces the potency of movement slows. Similar effects stack multiplicatively with each other. Note: This does not reduce the duration of the effect. * reduces the potency of movement slows by 25%. * The mastery reduces the potency of movement slows by . * reduces the potency of movement slows by . Self-CC The following effects are comparable to crowd control, except that the effect is caused voluntarily and affects the user rather than a target. Self-Knockback: A champion that knockbacks itself and is temporarily unable to attack and issue movement commands. The target may still cast spells. * * Self-Root: A champion that roots itself is unable to control its movement and will ignore movement commands (included forced actions, such as fear). A champion that is rooted can still be moved by airborne effects, but it will not break the root. * Self-Slow: A champion that slows itself has reduced movement speed. Most of the current examples are connected to a channelled ability, and the slow will end when the abilities have finished casting. * (while passing through enemy units) * * Self-Silence: A champion that silences itself is unable to cast abilities. They may still attack and use summoner spells. * These effects are not affected by crowd control reduction, nor can they be removed by cleansing effects. A note on channeling and casting animations: neither are considered forms of crowd control, however disruptive they may be. A notable example is , which incapacitates Renekton for a fair duration of the stun - much to many player's detest. * Casting: The casting (sometimes "charging") of an ability cannot be cancelled by the player or an enemy except by death. Forced actions (such as taunt) will have no effect for the duration of the cast, and using airborne effects to move the player will not affect the trajectory of the skill - which will start from the point of cast, not from the player's current location. Summoner spells and most items can still be activated while casting. * Channeling: The channeling of an ability can be cancelled by hard CC, or by the player attempting to perform another action (such as movement, casting another ability or attacking) - a notable exception is , which can be cast during without interrupting the channel. Summoner spells and most items can be activated without disrupting channeling (which is particularly useful information for jungle as will not interrupt ). **'Self-Stun:' The following champions have channeled abilities that the summoner cannot interrupt (contrary to most channels which will be interrupted if you attempt to move, attack or use another ability). This is comparable to a stun. *** (for the first seconds of the duration) *** *** Trivia * causes the target to dance. * The highest continuous form of crowd control reduction can be achieved by with 3 nearby foes, Tenacity, and Tenacious for 66.85%. * is the only champion in the game that can activate an ability while disabled that doesn't remove the disable. , and also have an ability that can be activated while disabled, but these remove the disabling effects. References Category:Gameplay elements de:Massenkontrolleffekte es:Crowd control zh:群体控制